Ian Lee Stawicki
Ian Lee Stawicki was the 40-year-old perpetrator of the 2012 Seattle café shooting spree in which five people died before the shooter killed himself. Background Ian Lee Stawicki had a previous police record, including charges for domestic violence and carrying an unlawful weapon in 1989. In February 2008, police were called to the residence of his then-girlfriend. She was found with a bloody nose and claimed that Stawicki had hit her after flying into a rage and breaking several of her things. Stawicki's father Walt would later describe him as "disgruntled" and it is believe that his feelings of rage where the primary motive for his rampage. Shooting On May 30th, 2012, Ian Stawicki arrived at the Café Racer, which he frequented, around 11:00. Stawicki was recognized by the staff, who reminded him that he'd been previously thrown off of the premises. Among the customers in the café were bandmates Joseph "Meshuguna Joe" Albanese and Andrew "Schmootzi the Clod" Keriakedes, members of the band "God's Favorite Beefcake." After lingering for a while, Stawicki walked towards the door as if to leave, then pulled out two .45 caliber pistols and shot Albanese in the back of the head. He then shot and killed Keiakedes as the café descended into chaos. One man, identified only as Lawrence, threw a bar stool at Stawicki. Stawicki, who was still stood in the doorway, was distracted by Lawrence fighting him long enough to allow a couple of patrons to escape. Lawrence stated that his brother had did in the World Trade Center on 9/11 and has swore to himself that if he ever ended up in such a situation, he would not cower in fear. Stawicki then made his way to the bar and shoot his last two victims in the café, Kimberely Lynn Layfield and Donald Largen, execution style. Stawicki at this point fled from Café Racer, having fatally shot a total of four patrons and injuring the chef, Leonard Meuse. A manhunt ensued as police descened upon the suburbs of Seattle in search of the gunman. About a half hour after the café massacre, Gloria Leonidas had just dropped off a friend near Town Hall Seattle when Stawicki approached her. Witnesses saw him beat Leonidas with his gun before shooting her and stealing her black Mercedes-Benz SUV. He ran over her body and then sped off, giving the middle finger to people as they ran to assist Leonidas. Despite attempts made to save her life at Harborview Medical Center, Leonidas died of her wounds, bringing Stawicki's total kill count to five. Stawicki is believed to have driven to West Seattle in the stolen car where he contacted an old acquaintance. Unaware of the earlier killing spree, Stawicki's friend took note of his erratic behavior and after he learned of the rampage earlier that day, he contacted the police. Around 4:00, a plainclothes officer spotted Stawicki walking down a sidewalk near 36th Avenue Southwest and Southwest Morgan Street and called for back-up. The officer then approached Stawicki as uniformed policemen arrived. Realizing that he was cornered, Stawicki knelt on the ground and shot himself in the head. By the end of the day Stawicki had killed six people, including himself. It was the worst killing spree in the state of Washington since Kyle Aaron Huff's rampage at Capitol Hill in 2006. Victims Dead *Joseph "Meshuguna Joe" Albanese, 52, at Café Racer *Andrew "Schmootzi the Clod" Keriakedes, 49, at Café Racer *Kimberly Lynn Layfield, 36, at Café Racer *Donald Largen, 57, at Café Racer *Gloria Leonidas, 52, on First Hill Injured *Leonard Meuse, 46, at Café Racer Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Modern Villains Category:List Category:Mass Shooters Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Thief Category:Sadists